


the first letter

by thewatch



Series: A Long Way Round [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: First messages, from Voyager to the Alpha Quadrent.
Series: A Long Way Round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the first letter

Dear Hugh,

As I’m sure you can imagine, I never thought I’d be able to write you a letter you’d ever receive again, so I almost don’t know what to say out of everything to tell you.  
The first thing, though, is that I hope you’re there somewhere. Safe and saving people and that no accident or Starfleet idiocy has hurt you. I hope you’re safe.

I’m so sorry this happened. I don’t know which has been worse. To be here, at least knowing you’re alive, but so far away I’ll likely never see you again. Or for you to believe me dead, just before our first posting together was about to happen. They’re all terrible options and I’m sorry. 

I should tell you I’ve had selfish thoughts. Sometimes I’ve wished you made it earlier and we were stuck out here together, but several crew died during that trip across the quadrant. I couldn’t bare it if one of them had been you. Sickbay was hit pretty badly, so I’m glad you didn’t make it here in time. 

I love you, of course. After all this time I still can’t decide if I’m more angry or heartbroken that our future together was stolen from us. I still have your things that I brought aboard for you, nothing was damaged as it was all still packed when we were caught. I hope I can give them back to you someday. 

I hope you’ve been able to make it through what happened. I know your wonderful family would have taken care of you, and Pollard too. Please send my best to them and that I’ve missed them too.

Wherever you are, I hope you’re safe and well and happy. I’ve somehow managed to make some friends here who can be almost as surly as me, so I get by. 

Love always. 

Paul.


End file.
